1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a disk device can read or write data to/from a compact disk (called ‘CD’), a digital versatile disk (called ‘DVD’), or a high-density DVD (called ‘HD-DVD’). As technologies of compressing and transmitting video/audio data develops, performance of a disk device improves.
A disk device generally writes data received from a host such as a PC onto a writable optical disk. To prevent possible damage of a writable disk, a disk device conducts a continuous writing operation at a constant speed without servicing any interrupt during the writing operation.
A default maximum recording speed of a disk device is set in its manufacturing process. Owing to developments of a servo mechanism and laser technology, for example, a default recording speed has been increased up to 1800 kbits/s.
Further, to shorten a data recording time, a disk device also tends to increase a rotation speed of a writable disk. For example, a spindle motor to drive a placed disk rotates at about 10,000 RPM.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.